a brand new life
by loveruki
Summary: Rukia is new in konoha she is wanted by the akatsuki and she is hiding something from her friends rukia is also having trouble dealing with sasuke can their love make it or will there be sacrifices. sasuruki fic THIS IS NOT MY STORY
1. Chapter 1

A bleach and Naruto love story

Chapter 1

Rukia and Yuki have been walking through the woods, for a few days now. They barely stop only to rest for a few mins; Rukia wanted to get to Konoha as fast as possible.

Yuki: COME ON RUKIA! CAN WE PLEASE STOP FOR THE NIGHT!

Rukia: NO! IF WE KEEP GOING WITHOUT ANY STOPS WE'LL MAKE IT BY NIGHTFALL! 'I can't wait to get there and find my real mother and father, I wonder what they're like, I wonder if I have siblings, oh this is going to be great, I can't wait to start a brand new life'. COME ON YUKI! PICK UP THE PACE!

Yuki: 'oh boy is she gunna get it'. FINE! THEN HAVE FUN GOING ON AHEAD CUZ I'M STOP...

She didn't finish and Rukia knew she sensed someone because Rukia sensed it too.

Yuki put her ear close to the ground and listened closely. (She could tell how many people there are and what rank they were at.

Rukia: How many?

Yuki: Maybe two. They seem weak, unless they are covering up their chakra level. I'm sure we can take them.

Rukia got into fight stance and reached for her pouch, but before she could react quickly enough, several shuriken and kunai came flying out of the woods towards her.

Rukia and Yuki tried their best to dodge as much of them as possible. She missed all but two, while Rukia on the other hand was hit with 4. Rukia took them out and while she tried to find the fourth one she felt a sharp pain from her back. Rukia reached her arm back there and found it. She tried to remove it but the pain was too much Rukia thought it was best if she left it there. Rukia ran towards Yuki where they noticed two guys standing a few feet in front of her. Rukia stood at her side and face the men.

They were wearing black cloaks with red and white clouds on them. Guy1 look like a...shark or something.

While guy 2 looked like Rukia, but a guy.

Rukia stood there and stared at him, she didn't even hear Yuki yelling something at her, until she nudged her.

Yuki: Did you hear me baka!

Rukia: huh? Oh yea sorry.

Yuki: Alright then, I'll take fish boy, you take the other.

Rukia: HAI! (yes)

She took off towards fish boy, while Rukia still stood there staring at the other, until he spoke.

Guy2: Well aren't you going to make the first move?

Rukia nodded, and got into fighting stance, but he didn't move. Rukia ran at him while reaching into her pouch and pulling out some shuriken. She threw them at him and while he was dodging them Rukia found and opening. Rukia kicked him as hard as she could in the side, sending him flyin into a tree. Rukia stood there and watched him stand; he looked at her while wiping blood from his lips and then smirked. He laughed slightly, which only made Rukia mad.

Rukia: 'is he mocking me?'

Rukia disappeared and reappeared behind him, holding a kunai to his throat.

Rukia yelled and him and pushed harder.

Rukia: WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US!

He didn't answer, he only laughed which, made Rukia madder.

Rukia was about to dig the kunai deeper into in throat, but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her, grabbing her neck.

Rukia didn't even see him move, it was so fast, faster than her. Rukia looked over to where Yuki was fighting, she noticed she had won her battle and was trying to stay awake, but she barely had chakra left. She took one last look at Rukia and black out. Rukia knew she was fine and just really tired.

Still holding the back of her neck he quickly turned Rukia around and pushed her against a tree making the kunai in to her back go deeper in her skin. Rukia screaming from the pain and cough up blood.

Rukia pulled herself forward and slammed her body against the tree, once more making her scream. It was as if he was enjoying hearing Rukia scream.

Rukia coughed up blood once more, and opened her eyes, only to close them again for being stabbed with another kunai.

Rukia: AAAHHH! *coughs* why are you doing this? Who are you?

He didn't answer; he only laughed and pushed Rukia against the tree once more. She screamed from the pain but asked him again.

Rukia: *blood coming from her mouth* who are you?

Guy2: If that is your dying wish, then I will tell you...

Rukia: 'he thinks I'm dying. HA! It takes a hell of a lot more to kill me, but I'll let him think what he wants'. Please, please tell me.

Guy2: Fine. Remember my name and remember it well Rukia...

Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped.

Rukia: 'how does he know my name'?

Guy2: My name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. Do not forget me, for we will meet again. You are a strong girl Rukia, but you will become strong and you will join us. Fare well for now...

He whispered the rest in her ear.

...my beautiful pet. I won't forget you so don't forget me.

He pulled away and that when Rukia felt it, his lips crashed into hers making Rukia's eyes grow wide and her heart skip a beat. Rukia was too weak to fight back so she let him kiss her. Rukia took once last look at him, but this time his eyes were different, they were red and not black, her vision started to blur and everything suddenly went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My team and I were walking through the woods on our way back to Konoha. We had another short simple mission.

Kakashi-sensei was reading his stupid pervy book. Sakura was walking close to me staring at me and trying to talk to me, but not getting anything out of me. Naruto was being his annoying self, being hyper and just a baka, and me, well I was just minding my own business that was until I heard Sakura scream, which got all of our attention. That's when we saw some girl, beat up and bloody, lying in the path of the road. We all ran towards her.

Kakashi turned her over so she was on her back Naruto lifted her head up and leaned it on his lap. She slowly opened her eyes looking straight at me, and then she screamed. I had to cover my ears.

Yuki: AAAHHHH! *jumps in someone's arms*

Everyone: AAAHHH!

Yuki: (still looking at Sasuke) GET AWAY FROM ME!

Then she turned around to see whose arms she had jumped into.

Yuki: AAAAHHHH! Oh god, I'm sorry. You just looked like that was...

She didn't finish, instead she stood up so fast and started to panic and yell someone's name.

Yuki: RUKIA! OH GOD! RUKIA WHERE ARE YOU! TALK TO ME! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! RUUUKKIIIAAA!

Naruto: hey who are you yelling for?

Yuki: My friend Rukia, she was fighting this guy, and i was to busy fighting my own battle, the last thing i remember was the guy was holding her neck, but then i blacked out, oh god i hope shes ok. RUKIA!

That's when i heard another scream. But it wasn't from the girl, nor was it from sakura. I ran off towards where i heard it, and what i saw made my heart stop.

There laid a girl, covered in blood, with a kunai sticked out of her chest, only inched away from her heart. Whoever did this wasn't trying to kill her, only scare her. I took the kunai out of her chest but it didn't seem to faze her, I went to put my arms under her body and pick her up but she wince in pain. I slowly moved my arms under her again; she tightened her eyes and screamed. Her eyes shot open and she stared at me.

Sasuke: 'great is she going to scream at me like the last one'.

Sasuke looked at her and asked if she was ok, she only shock her head no. I told her i was going to bring her over to my sensei so he could tend to her wounds. She just looked at me with pleading eyes. I was about to pick her up again, but she winced in pain. i sat her up and saw a kunai very deep in her back.

Sasuke: can i try and pull it out?

Rukia: I guess

Sasuke: ok can you hold on to me, and hug me tight if it hurts.

Rukia: ok

She slowly crawled to me and hugged my gently at first, until i place my fingers in the circle of the kunai, that's when her grip tightened.

Sasuke: ok I'm gunna try and pull it out now. 1...2...3...

Sasuke pulled and it came out a bit. She screamed but and tightened the hug but Sasuke didn't mind.

Rukia was sitting between this kids legs, she had no idea who he was but he was willing to help her and she liked him for that.

Sasuke: Ok I'm gunna try and pull it out now. 1...2...3...

When he pulled, Rukia felt it come out a bit; she screamed in pain and tightened her grip. He didn't seem to mind.

Sasuke: ok one more time should do it, I'm going to make it as quick as possible. 1...2...3...

He pulled it all the way out, Rukia let out a bloody scream and collapsed into his arms. He took out some bandages and started to bandage her chest and back over my close for now.

Rukia: Thank you, thank you for saving my life.

Now that Rukia wasn't in so much pain she took the time so stare at him while he bandaged you up. He was pretty hot you had to admit it .

He was finished and looked at her strangely...

Sasuke: 'oh great please don't end up being another fan girl'. Hey come on I'll introduce you to my team, and I'm sure your friend is worries about you.

Rukia: oh, yea, alright, let's go.

Rukia attempted to stand but failed, only falling but she was caught by this kid.

Rukia: 'ugh, I need to ask him his name.' what's...

Rukia was cut off but some loud blonde kid, running at the two.

Blonde kid: HEY SASUKE! IS SHE ALRIGHT! HER FRIEND YUKI IS WORRIED ABOUT HER!

Sasuke: Yeah she's fine, I'll be right there. You were about to say something.

You: Uh, oh never mind.

Sasuke: Alright...anyway, what's your name.

Rukia : Rukia, Rukia Uchiha.

Sasuke: 'my heart stopped, I cant breath...did she just say Uchiha, as in my clan Uchiha! i've never seen her before, everyone is dead though!' You're an Uchiha?

Rukia: Yes why does that shock you?

Sasuke: Because I'm and Uchiha too.

All Rukia could do was stare at Sasuke, she needed to ask him more...maybe he was related to her, maybe he knew of her parents, maybe he could help her find them, maybe he could...that was the last thing she could think, because she past out from the loss of blood.

Rukia felt herself being picked up and carried though, she figured it was Sasuke, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't open her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rukia opened her eyes slowly and looked at your surroundings. She was in some kind of white room, it sort of looked like a hospital. she looked down at her chest and noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt, but she was bandaged up where she needed to be covered. Then she took attention to her arms, and then it freaked her out. She had an IV in her arm and several other wires hooked up to her body.

Rukia: great i AM in a hospital.

" ": that's right you are, and thank goodness Kakashi and his team brought you here when they did otherwise you would be dead.

Rukia looked over to some lady with blonde hair standing in the doorway, she looked like she could be in her 20's or something. She was pretty.

Rukia: Who are you? And where am I?

"": well like you guessed you're in the Konoha Hospital. And my name is Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of this village.

Rukia: wow I'm finally here.

Tsunade: I'll like to talk to you about what happened to you out in the woods...if that's alright.

Rukia: Yea that's fine, but can I ask you a question first.

Tsunade: hmmmm

Rukia: Where is my friend Yuki...she has reddish pink hair and...

Tsunade: Oh her, oh she's with team 7 right now out in the waiting room. I will let them come see you once I have finished talking to you.

Rukia: hai

Tsunade began to ask her questions, and Rukia began to answer them. She was shocked to hear Itachi had attacked Her and about the things he had said to Her, about her becoming stronger and her joining them. She explains how Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki and they hunted down strong ninja and had them join them. She was also shocked to hear that Rukia was an Uchiha. She told Rukia how the whole clan but one boy was murdered by Itachi himself. Rukia was very upset about it, but hoped her parents were alive somewhere, anywhere, just not dead.

Rukia: So everyone from the Uchiha clan died, except Sasuke?

Tsunade: I'm afraid so.

Rukia just sat there staring at nothing. She didn't know what to say, She didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry but she controlled herself.

Rukia: 'so this trip was just a waste of time. I'll never get to meet my real parents. Now i have no one. NO! What am i saying i have Yuki, and we can start a life in Konoha. It'll be great, we won't have parents telling us what to do it'll be fine.'

Rukia let a single tear slip from your eye. Tsunade saw this and placed a hand on your shoulder.

Tsunade: So would you like to live here...in Konoha. I can set everything up so you and Yuki can be on a team and you can become a ninja of the leave village. I can always get you a house that you can stay at and everything. Rukia would you like to do that? Or do you wish to return to the village hidden in the mist.

Rukia: NO! No no no...i would love to live here, that would be wonderful. I'm sure Yuki will love the idea too.

Tsunade: Then its final you will live in Konoha. Now what rank are you at.

Rukia: Well i graduated a Genin, but I'm at Chuunin Level, i was working my way to becoming one, but then i left my village.

Tsunade: Well then you may become a Chuunin. But just remember when there are missions without sensei's you will be almost like a leader. Understand.

Rukia: Yes, yes i understand. Oh thank you Tsunade. Thank you so much.

Tsunade: well i see that you are healed already. You were only out for a couple hours and you're already fully healed. Amazing.

Rukia: ah yes, my body heals very fast when I'm injured. It's because...i have a...demon inside me. A cat demon.

Rukia was hoping she wouldn't become scared and run away like others did when she was younger. she lowered her head for it to only be brought back up when she had lifted her chin.

Tsunade: My child, don't feel different because you have a demon inside you, there are other i know that do as well. Naruto is one of them.

Rukia: Really wow i had no idea, that's cool. I never thought i would meet others like me.

Rukia and Tsunade talked for a while longer, just about your life in the mist village, and about the team 7 that had saved Rukia and Yuki. She told her there names, Sasuke and Naruto Rukia had found out in the woods, and the girls name was Sakura, Their sensei's name was Kakashi. She told Rukia about the rookie 9 and Gai's Team. She said the Sakura Festival was in a few days, and she could get to hang out with all the teams there. She would introduce Rukia and Yuki to them all tomorrow, which Ruki understood because it was getting late, and she was still tired.

Rukia:*yawns* sounds like it's be a great new life! i can't wait.

There was a knock on the door and in walked in...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia was sitting on her hospital bed talking with Tsunade when she heard a knock at the door. She told whoever it was to come in, in walked Kakashi sensei, his team walked in next. Yuki was right behind them. They all had expressions on their face. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's faces made her want to laugh.

Rukia: What do i have something on my face?

The look on Yuki's face told you she was happy to see you alive.

She ran over to Rukia and jumped on her bed hugging her so tight as if she was going to run away or something.

Rukia: *barely breathing* Yuki...can't...breath...

Yuki: *lets go of you* Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just worried about you.

Rukia: I'm fine, I heal fast remember?

Yuki: I know, I know, but a girl can still worry about her best friend cant she!

Rukia: Yes you can, and I'm glad to know someone cares about me. *smiles*

Yuki: I'm not the only one that was worried about you Rukia, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were worried about you as well.

Rukia looked over at the other four that were standing in the room, Rukia couldn't believe what she were hearing, strangers never cared about her before, they all just ran away from her.

Rukia: wow really? But i barely know you all, and you're sitting out there worrying about me. Thanks you guys, that mean a lot.

Kakashi: You're welcome Rukia

Sakura: YA! No problem, anything for a friend.

Rukia: A...friend?

Naruto: OH YEA! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: Hmmm

Rukia: But you all don't even know anything about me and you consider me a friend already.

Sakura: Yuki told us lots of things about you, enough for us to consider you a friend. We still would like to get to you more though.

Rukia: Oh, yea that would be cool.

Kakashi: Well i think we should all head home now. It's getting pretty late and Rukia looks like she could use some more rest.

Naruto: AAWWW MAAAN! i wanted to hang out with Rukia more.

Sakura: * hits Naruto overhead* SHUT UP BAKA! WE'LL SEE HER AGAIN TOMORROW!

Then Sakura dragged him outta the room after saying good bye. Kakashi followed. Rukia laughed to herself a bit, until she felt someone staring at her. You looked over and saw Sasuke just staring at her. She didn't know why, but she kinda liked it.

Rukia: uh, do you want a picture?

Sasuke: huh? Oh sorry, i just couldn't help but...

He was interrupted by Sakura coming back into the room telling him to hurry up.

Sasuke: oh yea be right there. *looks back at you* Sorry Rukia, better get going before my fan girl comes back.

Rukia: Fan girl?

Sasuke: Well talk more tomorrow, I'll come back in the morning before anyone come here, maybe we can go for a walk or something.

Rukia: yea that would be great. I'll see ya then.

He gave her a quick hug and went to walk out the door, but before he was all the way out Rukia spoke up again.

Rukia: Oh Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hmmm

Rukia: Thanks again.

He only smiled at her and walked out of the room. Rukia laid back in your bed and stared at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think about Sasuke, she didn't know why she was thinking about him so much, maybe she liked him.

Rukia: wait did i just think that, i don't even know him. I mean hell i would like to get to know him, he is hot. *smirks*

" "-who's hot.

Rukia got so frightened you almost fell out of your bed.

Rukia: AAAHH! Yuki how much did you hear!

Yuki: oh just he is hot. So who is hot? tell me! I wanna know! Is it Naruto?

Rukia: NOO!

Yuki: well it can't be Kakashi, he's just too old.

Rukia: he's only 27, and no its not him either.

Yuki: ITS SASU...

Rukia slapped your hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish. Rukia didn't want to talk to her about it, but she was her best friend so she would get it out of you sooner or later. Rukia was about to talk to her when someone walked in the room.

""- I see you too are doing fine.

Rukia: Lady Tsunade! Hi, yes we're just talking.

Tsunade: Well i hate to tell you but Yuki you have to leave. I have rearranged for you to sleep at Sakura's house until we find you and Rukia a place to live.

Yuki: Where will Rukia live until then?

Tsunade: I have an idea until then. *smirks*

That smirk sent chills down Rukia's spin, you were wondering what she was up to. She better not send me to live with Naruto, that kid is too hyper for me right now.

Tsunade: Come on Yuki, Sakura is waiting for you outside. And as for you Rukia get some rest you have a big day tomorrow.

Rukia: Yes ma'am, good night Yuki, see you in the morning. Bye Tsunade.

She turned the light off and shut the door. Rukia were all alone in your dark hospital room, it was too quiet and Rukia couldn't sleep. She decided to get up and go to the window. She opened the window and sat on the sill. The night sky was so beautiful, Rukia couldn't wait to see the rest of Konoha in the morning, and Maybe Sasuke would show her around or something.

Rukia:' Tomorrow should be fun. Oh man i can't believe i think i like Sasuke, I wanna get to know him more. I wonder what he meant by "Fan Girl". Man I'm thinking too much.'

Rukia laughed quietly to yourself and decided to get some sleep. She closed the window and crawled into your bed, you closed her eyes and started to think about what would come of your new life...she finally fell asleep.

Rukia was having a dream, it was a good dream too. It was your new life in Konoha. When suddenly her dream changed from good to bad.

(Dream)

I was running through the woods, bloody and beating. I also looked older. Who was I running from? And that's when I saw him. It was Itachi.

Itachi: Where are you going Rukia, you can't run forever, you will join us my pet

Rukia: DONT CALL ME THAT! I WONT JOIN YOU! NO MATTER WHAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Itachi: Rukia you will join us.

He disappeared, but when Rukia turned around to see if he was still there she ran into something, or rather someone. They grabbed you wrists and pinned you against a tree. When Rukia opened her eyes she saw it was Sasuke.

Rukia: Sasuke what happened? Where's Itachi?

Sasuke:*leans in and whispers* Shhhh...this will all be over soon.

You: What are you talk...

Rukia was interrupted by his lips crashing into yours.

Rukia kissed back cuz she didnt mind Sasuke kissing her. But when he pulled away and Rukia opened her eyes she wished she never kissed back.

Rukia: ITACHI! Why would you do that?

Itachi: So you have feelings for my foolish brother don't you?

Rukia: What no, i barely know him.

Itachi: I'll see you again soon my pet, now wake up.

Rukia: what?

He continued to say wake up. it started to get faint and you felt like you were being shaken.

""-Rukia wake up. Wake up. *shakes harder* WAKE UP!

Rukia's eyes jolted open and she screamed. Rukia stopped once you saw who it was. she was safe now. But the dream felt so really, it was like she could feel his kiss still on her lips. Rukia looked Sasuke in the eyes, as she started to drink some water. Rukia jumped at him hugging him and crying into his chest. He had saved her again in only one day, even if the second time was from a dream. She looked at the window seeing it was still night. But why was Sasuke here, and how did he get in her room. Rukia told herself not to ask instead Rukia asked him if he would lay down with you till she fell asleep.

Rukia: Sasuke, please don't leave, lay with me till i fall asleep.

Sasuke: 'She asked me to lay with her till she fell asleep. I couldnt say no, she so was scared and upset. God she looks so beautiful in the moon light. *smacks self mentally* WHAT AM I SAYING! i dont even know her, i would like to get to know her. *smirks*'

Rukia: Why are you smirking?

Sasuke: Oh uh no reason, ya sure I'll stay with ya. Now come on try and get to sleep.

Sasuke laid down next to her and pulled her closer to your chest, the steady beat of his heart seemed to help her fall asleep because she was out within minutes. Sasuke eyes started to get heavy themself.

Sasuke: *whisper* got to...*yawn*...Stay...awake.

But it was too late, he had fallen asleep himself. Not even caring that he were still sitting up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as the sun beamed into the room. He felt himself holding something and as he opened his eyes more he could see it was Rukia.

Sasuke just kept staring at her sleeping peacefully, she looked like an angel.

Sasuke: God she's so beautiful.

""-You aint that bad yourself.

What Sasuke heard startled him as he saw Rukia staring up at him. It made him jump a bit. She only laughed.

Rukia: *laughing* gee...do i look that bad in the morning?

Sasuke: No, not at all, i just...i..uh...i didn't mean for you to hear that.

Rukia: Sasuke its alright. I'll take it as a compliment. *Yawns* Wow that was such a good sleep. I haven't really slept in 4 days. I needed that.

She got up from the bed and went to the window, the sunlight beaming on her body made her look amazing.

Sasuke: 'man i really need to get to know her.' Hey Rukia, you wanna get dressed and go for a walk around Konoha now.

Rukia: Sure that would be great, I would love to.

Sasuke: Alright I'll go ask the nurse if its ok that you leave. I'll knock when i come back.

Sasuke walked out and shut the door behind him, but took one last look at her before he took off.

Sasuke had just left the room. Rukia smiled to yourself as she thought about what happened this morning.

Rukia: So..he thinks I'm beautiful..*giggles* oh this should be a fun day. OH NO! I FORGOT I HAVE TO MEET EVERYONE TODAY!

Rukia hurried to get dressed, she gathered her things and put them back in her bag and hurried out the door, before running out the door she took a look at yourself in the mirror.

You were satisfied with how you looked and left the room,

Running into someone on the way down the hall.

""-What, trying to ditch me.

Rukia: Oh Sasuke, no, i was coming to look for you. I forgot Tsunade had told me I was to meet everyone today and..

He cut you off by placing a finger over her lips.

Sasuke: Shhh..i know i talked her already, she said it's not till later today, you and i still have time to walk around.

Ruki: oh ok...cool, then let's go.

Rukia grabbed his hand, which made him shocked. She stared to walk but were jolted to a stop. Rukia turned around and noticed Sasuke wasn't moving only starting down at his and your hand.

Rukia:*dropping his hand* Oh I'm sorry.

Sasuke:*snaps back to reality* No, it's...it's alright, it's just no girl has ever held my hand before; well no girl that i liked has hel...

His hand quickly went and covered his mouth and his eye went wide. He also started to blush. Rukia blushed as well and giggled slightly

Rukia: You. You like me?

Sasuke: I know its so soon. I do like you and i have only known you a day, but god when i first saw you. You were the first girl to make my heart melt.

Rukia: I..I like you too Sasuke, but i want to get to know you more, if that's ok with you.

Sasuke: Oh yea, that's fine. oh and don't tell anyone about this please. My fan girls will kill you.

Rukia: 0_o, uh..yea ok.

(FF to walking around Konoha)

Rukia and Sasuke had been walking through the village for what could have been over an hour. Rukia was having so much fun talking about things and just laughing. He had even bought her lunch. Rukia was having such a great time it didn't even faze you that you were getting death glares from what Sasuke had told you were his fan girls. Rukia found out that Sakura and Ino were fan girls as well.

Rukia: Wow so you must be popular or something.

Sasuke: Hah not really, i dunno these fan girls are just insane.

Rukia: what would you do if i said i was a fan girl?

He only looked at Rukia with a look that made her laugh.

Rukia: *laughing* I'm kidding...I'm kidding.

Sasuke: You scared me for a minute there. I didnt know if i should have stayed or just took off running.

Rukia:*still laughing* sorry, I would never become a fan girl.

Sasuke: Good.

He grabbed her hand and started to drag her along. Rukia had no idea where he was taking her but she really didn't care. She knew she could trust him.

Rukia: Sasuke, where are we going?

He didn't answer just kept walking with Rukia right behind.

Rukia: Oh come on. Say something!

Rukia was coming to a clearing, after walking through the woods for some time. she finally realised where it was he was taking her. It was to meet everyone. He was still holding her hand when he walked up to everyone and announced Rukia's here.

Sasuke: Hey everyone. We're here!

Everyone turned around and smiled at Rukia, all except Sakura and Ino.

It looked as if they were going to kill her. Rukia hid behind Sasuke and he laughed at her.

Sasuke: Come on they won't bite...must. I won't let them hurt you ok.

Rukia slowly came out from behind him and put a smile on her face. Sasuke put an arm around her and walked her over to introduce everyone to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke walked up to everyone with Rukia close behind, Rukia felt so shy around everyone. She didn't know why, she liked to meet new people. But she put that in the back of her mind and tried to be brave. She was still behind Sasuke who was talking to someone, Rukia was too busy staring into space to know what was going on until Sasuke shook her.

Sasuke: Hey Rukia, come on I'm gunna introduce you to everyone.

Rukia: Oh right, yea come on lets go.

Rukia and Sasuke both walked up to all the sensei's and he started to introduce everyone.

Sasuke: Rukia, this is Kakashi sensei, you already know him. Then there's Gai sensei, Iruka Sensei, Asuma sensei, Kurenai Sensei, Anko, shes not a sensei, Genma, he a examiner for the chuunin exams, Hayate, he is another examiner for the chuunin exams, and this is Ebisu, he's a personal tutor for Konohamaru.

Everyone: Hello

Rukia: Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you.

Gai:*takes hand* likewise my dear. Kakashi sensei and your friend Yuki have told me so much about you, but they didn't tell me how much of a beautiful young lady you were.

Rukia: uh, uh, uh...thank you.

Kakashi: *hits Gai overhead* don't mind him Rukia.

Rukia: Oh, ok...

Sasuke: *takes her hand* come on Rukia I'll introduce to the teams now.

Rukia: ok come on. Do you think they'll like me?

Sasuke: Of course. Now come on.

Rukia: Hai.

Sasuke walked you over to where a bunch of kids were talking or training. He called out to them and got their attention. They all walked over and Rukia felt her shyness come back. She tried to swallow it, but it didn't work. Once again she hid behind Sasuke. She heard some of the kids say something.

Boy with dog: Haha look Lee you scared her away with you big eye brows.

Lee: No i didn't. You did. Oh maybe it was chouji with his bad habit of eating.

They all started to bicker amongst themselves, until Sasuke spoke up.

Sasuke: HEY YOU GUYS SHUT IT!

Sakura: Oh we're sorry Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: *mimiking(SP) her* Sorry Sasuke-Kun.

Sakura:*hitting Naruto overhead* SHUT UP NARUTO!

Naruto: ow Sakura you hit too hard.

Sasuke: Guys just shut up so i can introduce you to someone new to our gang.

Sasuke dragged Rukia out from behind him, and she faced 11 kids. They all smiled at her, all except Sakura and Ino, she thought it was cuz she was too close to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ok well you already know Sakura and Naruto, so i'll introduce everyone else. This is team 10, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji

Shikamaru:*lazily* Hey.

Ino:*trying to be nice* Hello

Chouji:*munch* Hi *munch*

rukia:*giggles* hello

Sasuke: Alright, this is Team 8, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba.

Dog: BARK BARK!

Sasuke: oh and Akamaru

Shino: Hello Rukia

Hinata: N-n-nice t-to m-meet y-you Rukia.

Kiba: Hey Rukia, it's great to finally meet you. Right Akamaru.

Akamaru: *barks*

Rukia:*pets Akamaru* it's nice to meet you guys too. *smiles*

Sasuke: And this is Team Gai. They're not part of the rookie 9 but we're still all friends. This is Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee.

Neji: Hi

Ten-Ten:*hyper* WOW RUKIA IT NICE TO MEET YOU!

Lee:*grabs her hand and kisses it* my beautiful lady it's nice to finally be able to see the face your friend has been telling us about.

Rukia held back her laughter as best as she could, he was just like Gai sensei. she looked over to Sasuke for help, but he looked like he needed help himself.

Rukia felt as if his face would stay that way unless she slapped him or something. So she did.

Everyone gasped as Sasuke turned back to her.

Sasuke: Ow. What was that for?

Rukia: I thought your face was gunna stay the way it was if i didn't do something.

Sasuke: Oh...thanks i guess

Naruto: So Rukia, have you and Yuki been put on a team yet.

Rukia: oh right i was supposed to talk to Tsunade about that today, where is she anyway?

""- right here. Sorry I'm late.

Rukia: Hi Tsunade. I need to ask you something.

Tsunade: What it is?

Rukia: I was wondering...about being put on a team. You know like you said.

Tsunade: Ah, yes. Hmm...well i will figure that out and you can come to my office tomorrow to find out.

Rukia: Thanks Lady Tsunade!

She walked over to the other sensei's while Rukia walked back to the other kids. They all started to talk and got to know each other more.

(FF to later that night)

Rukia: wow its getting late. OH NO! I FORGOT TO ASK TSUNADE WHERE I'M GUNNA BE STAYING!

Sasuke: Rukia what's wrong?

Rukia: I never asked Tsunade where i was going to be staying untill me and Yuki got our own place. oh great and its too late to go see her, now im going to have to sleep outside, and i'm gunna die or get eating by bears and...

Rukia continued to pace back and worth as she ranted about what could happen to her while she slept outside. She didn't even notice everyone came over to see what she was doing, nor did she hear Sasuke yelling her name.

Sasuke:*smacking you* RUKIA!

Rukia:*holds face* WHAT!

Sasuke: were you listening to anything i said, or were you too worried about getting eating by a giant bear.

Rukia: sorry no i didn't hear anything you said.

Sasuke: Oh man, what am i going to do with you? I said you could stay at my place. i have an extra bed room.

Rukia looked over to see Yuki smiling at you with the biggest smile in the world

Rukia knew what she was thinking and she wanted to smack her.

Rukia:*whispers under breath* god she thinks dirty, i barely know the kid.

Sasuke: did you say something?

Rukia: huh? Oh, no i didn't so uh are we going to head to your house?

Sasuke: sure let's say bye to whoevers left.

By now only Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Kiba, Yuki, Naruto, Hinata, Shika, and Sakura were left.

Sasuke: Hey everyone we're gunna get going, it's getting kind of late.

Shika: What a drag, I've got training in the morning.

Asuma: THAT'S RIGHT!

Hinata: I-I better g-get going to, N-n-naruto?

Naruto: Yea?

Hinata: w-w-will you w-w-walk me...

Naruto: walk you home? Sure come on.

Yuki: *yawns* yea I'm pretty tired too. Come on Sakura.

Sakura: Ya are right there.

Kiba: come on Yuki, I'll walk you to sakura's.

Yuki: Awe, thanks,

Rukia said bye to Kakashi and Iruka, everyone else was already heading off in different directions. Rukia looked over and saw Kiba and Yuki arm in arm.

Rukia:'i think she likes him.'

Rukia felt someone push you out of the way. She fell to her butt and looked up to see Sakura trying her hardest to flirt with Sasuke.

Rukia could tell she was getting annoyed.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, will you walk me home.

Sasuke: Sakura get off me, no i won't walk you home. Now let go!

She did as she was told, and looked at Sasuke as he walked over to Rukia. Rukia were still sitting on your butt staring in their direction. Sasuke helped her up. He picked her up and stared to carry her home.

Rukia looked back at Sakura standing there alone, she looked like she wanted to kill her.

And it scared her.

Sasuke: Just ignore her Rukia.

(FF to lying in bed at Sasuke's)

Rukia laid there staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know why. She was so tired. She got out of the bed and walked down to the hall. She slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke sound asleep in his bed. Rukia gently pulled the covers down and got in the bed next to him. He didn't budge. Her back was toward him and she slowly scooted closer hoping not to wake him. Then the unexpected happened...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I laid down next to Sasuke and with my back facing him i moved closer. Then I felt him wrap his arms around my body. I froze. I didn't know what to I, i barely knew the kid and i was already trying sleep in the same bed as him. I didn't want to move, his warm body against mine made me want to stay there but my mind told me to leave. I slowly tried to get out of his grasp without waking him, but he wouldn't let me go. Finally he released me and i crawled back out of the bed. Making my way towards the door I heard him sit up.

Sasuke: Rukia, where are you going?

Rukia: uh, I'm going back to my room. Sorry if i woke you.

Sasuke: No that's ok. Let me guess...couldn't sleep?

Rukia: N-no that's not it...i...i just was coming to check on you that's all.

Sasuke:*laughs* you check on me, there's no need. come on.

He patted the spot on the bed next to him, as if he was telling me to just come back. My body wouldn't let me move towards him thought; my mind told me to go. 'DAMNIT WHAT SHOULD I DO!'

Sasuke: come on i wont bit. i promise.

Rukia: no that's ok, i should probably sleep in my own bed. I'll see you in the morning.

I started to walk towards the door, but was picked up by him and placed back in the bed.

Rukia: Sasuke i should really just...

Sasuke:*interrupting Rukia* sleep.

I had nothing to say, i wasn't going to fight him. I knew i wanted to sleep next to him. Why was he doing this, and why was i feeling this way. Did i really have feelings for him? Does he really have feelings for me? I guess i won't know till we get to know each other more. I finally decided the best thing to do was to get some sleep.

(FF to morning)

Rukia woke up to the sun shining brightly in the room. She sat up and stretched, forgetting where she was. She looked over at the empty spot in the bed and remembered she slept with Sasuke(not in the dirty way you pervs. lol) in his place there was a note.

Rukia,

When Sasuke woke up and came downstairs, he made breakfast and then they will have to go see Tsunade about Rukia's and Yuki's team arrangements.

Sasuke.

Rukia smiled to herself and walked downstairs. There was Sasuke standing at the stove making food.

Sasuke: *without turning around* Good morning, sleep well?

Rukia:*yawns* yes i did actually. so what's for breakfast.

He put a plate in front of you. He made eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Rukia: wow it looks great.

Sasuke: After you eat and get dressed we have to go see Tsunade.

Rukia:*mouth full* alright. *swallows* oh by the way, nice boxers.

Sasuke: *blushes* shut up. you should talk

Rukia looked down at what she was wearing and blushed herself. She had on short shorts, and a sports bra.

Rukia: *blushing still* GO GET DRESSED!

He only laughed and walked upstairs to change. once Rukia was done eating she went and did the same.

(FF to Hokage office)

Tsunade: ok then, Yuki you will be joining team 8, and Rukia, you will be on team 7.

rukia: wait dont we have any say in wait team we wanna be on?

Rukia didn't know who team 7 was, Sasuke never told her which team was that. Rukia knew Yuki was happy to be on team 8, only because Kiba.

Tsunade: Nope sorry, plus the sensei's asked for you to be on the teams.

Yuki: Well i have no problem with it.

Rukia: Of course not, cuz you like Kiba.

Yuki:*blushes* n-n-noo

Rukia:*laughs* you're starting to sound like Hinata.

Yuki: *yells* and that's a bad thing!

Rukia: no its kinda cute. Anyway, Who's on team 7?

Tsunade: Oh, Sasuke didn't tell you.

Rukia: tell me what!

Tsunade: That's his team, along with naruto and sakura

Rukia wanted to jump for joy, but contained herself well. Rukia looked over to Sasuke who, to your surprise had a slight smile on his face.

Rukia: ALRIGHT! sounds good to me. See ya Grandma!

Tsunade: HOLD IT!

Rukia: 'oh god shes gunna kill me for the granny thing'

Tsunade: You're going to need these. *hands you and yuki leaf ninja head bands* oh and Rukia you will also need these.

She had you some kind of green vest. I looked like the one Kakashi and the other senseis had on, but she wasn't becoming a sensei. Was she

Rukia: What are these for?

Tsunade: You are a chuunin aren't you?

Rukia: OH YEA! i forgot. Alright thanks.

Rukia, Yuki, and Sasuke walked out the office and headed to the streets.

Yuki: well I'm off, me and Hinata are going shopping for the sakura festival thats coming up.

Rukia: OH CRAP! I FORGOT!

Sasuke: You'll have to go another time. Our team has training today. Come on you got to change into something different.

rukia: alright. BYE YUKI!

Yuki: BYE!

Rukia and Sasuke walked towards his house. Rukia was so happy to be on his team but didn't let it show. Too much.

When Rukia got to the house, she ran upstairs to change

Rukia ran out of her room only to run into Sasuke. It startled her so she screamed.

Rukia: AHHHH! what are you doing?

Sasuke: I was coming to get you.

Rukia: oh, ok sorry let's go!

(FF to the training grounds)

Rukia and Sasuke raced there. Rukia beat him. He never knew Rukia was so fast. She ran over to Kakashi and hugged him. He only looked at her strangely.

Kakashi: may i help you?

Rukia: what a girl can't hug her sensei?

Kakashi: um, sure? i guess I'm gunna have to get used to that.

Naruto:*laughing* i guess so. Hey where's my hug?

Rukia ran over to Naruto and tackled him to the ground, hugging him along the way. They both on the ground laughing, Rukia forgot sakura was there as well, until she heard Sasuke telling her to get off of him.

Naruto: So did you end up sleeping outside last night?

Rukia: Nope

Naruto: where did you sleep then?

Rukia: At Sasuke's *smiles*

The look Naruto gave Rukia was priceless, she wished she had a camera.

(my Sasuke slept with her no way she has no curve I thought me and him were going good )

(Sakura inner thoughts)

Rukia laughed so hard she thought she was going to pee on herself. Rukia finally stopped laughing when she looked over to Sasuke, who happened to be standing right next to Sakura. She looked like she wanted to kill her. rukia got off the ground and stood behind naruto.

Rukia: Naruto, you'll save me if she comes after me right.

Naruto: NO WAY YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF! SHE SCARES ME TOO!

Rukia: OH GEE THANKS!

Rukia and naruto were going at it for some time. Kakashi was just reading his book, Sasuke was just staring at the two, and sakura was probably planning out a way to kill Rukia.

(FF 20 mins)

Kakashi: *puts books away* alright you two, it's time to do some training. You're going to spar with each other, Naruto and Sakura, Rukia and Sasuke.

Rukia went off in different directions to spar with each other. While Rukia and Sasuke were going at it, Rukia thought. She got to know things about him and he got to know some things about her.

(FF after training)

Rukia and Sasuke arrived at his house, he unlocked the door and they both went it. What rukia saw almost made her fall over. The house was a total mess, she ran upstairs to see if it was the same. It was. Luckily nothing was missing. When Rukia went back downstairs she finished helping Sasuke clean up.

Rukia: Who could have done this, and what were they looking for?

Sasuke: I don't know.

Rukia heard a noise come from upstairs; Sasuke didn't hear it so you went to check it out. When you walked in your room the door suddenly shut behind you. You turned around to see...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Itachi.

Rukia was about to say something, but he covered her mouth. He gave him a look but he spoke first.

Itachi: I've come to talk to you about something.

Rukia: Save it, I don't care to hear it.

Itachi: You'll come to me in due time Rukia.

He vanished leaving me there wondering what he was talking about. Sasuke came in the room.

Sasuke: Everything good up here?

Rukia: Well not completely but its ok.

Rukia and Sasuke spent the rest of the day cleaning up the whole house. By the time you were done it was night time, and time for bed. Rukia headed upstairs to get ready for bed, before she entered her room Sasuke stopped her.

Sasuke: Uh, Rukia, we have to go on a quick mission tomorrow, so pack and get some rest.

Rukia: How long are we going to be gone for?

Sasuke: Not sure, Kakashi wouldn't tell me.

Rukia: Alright, good night.

Rukia headed into your room to pack. She decided to take a quick shower. After her shower she changed and walked back out into her room, she noticed the lights were off. But she remembered that you had left them on.

Rukia: Hmm, thats odd.

She went to turn the lights back on but someone hit the back of her neck and she blacked out.

(FF, morning, Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke had just woken up, he got changed and ready for the mission. He went to see if Rukia was up but when He got there she wasn't. Sasuke check the bathroom, no Rukia, and then he checked the rest of the house. Sasuke called Naruto but she wasn't there. Then Sasuke saw a note on the counter. Sasuke went to meet your team at the gates but when he got there Kakashi and Sakura were waiting.

Kakashi: Sasuke, where is Rukia?

Sasuke: I was going to ask you the same thing, I went to see if she was awake this morning and she wasn't there. Naruto hasn't seen here and her bag is still in her room. And then i found this.

*hands him note*

Kakashi: We have to go show this to the hokage. Lets go.

(FF to hokage's)

Tsunade: I will give your mission to some other team, as for your new mission you will try and find her. I will assign a few other member to the mission with you. Kiba and Shikamaru. Good luck.

(FF Your POV)

Rukia had woken up in an unfamiliar yet familiar room. She had been here before. But she couldn't remember. The next thing she know Itachi comes into the room and pins her to the bed. Rukia screamed but he covers your mouth. she try to kick and punch but it was no use. Itachi made rukia sit up and hit her on the neck and she lost consciousness

Itachi had left the room a few mins ago. Rukia just lay there on the bed crying. She wanted to be with her friends, she wanted to get out of this place. She hated Itachi so much for what he did but she was too weak right now. A few hours had gone by and Itachi came back in the room. He threw clean clothes at her and told Rukia to get up were going training.

(FF in the woods training)

Rukia: Itachi...*pants* please I need. A rest.

Itachi: Not going to happen Rukia. If you want to become stronger there is no stopping.

Rukia and Itachi trained a little longer. Rukia was badly beaten and becoming very tired. She finally collapsed to the ground. Dry blood and new blood covering her.

Pretend that she is rukia and not wearing those types of clothes

(Sasuke's POV)

We were getting closer; Akamaru was picking up her scent pretty fast. Then he suddenly stopped. We looked into the distance to where he was staring at. There we saw Rukia, and...Itachi. Rukia looked like she was beaten up pretty bad, and Itachi was just standing over her. I took the chance to charge at him. I wanted to kill him.

Kakashi: SASUKE WAIT!

(rukia POV)

"": SASUKE WAIT!

Rukia looked over to see Sasuke running towards Itachi with a kunai drawn. He had anger in his eyes, all for Itachi. Rukia closed your eyes and heard the sound of metal clash. She opened her eyes to see the back of Sasuke. He was holding back Itachi's katana. He used all his strength to push him away. They began to fight. Naruto went to help but Sasuke only yelled out him to stay out of it. The others came running over to me.

Sakura: Rukia! Are you alright?

Rukia: Yea, yea i'm fine. Kakashi stop him before he gets himself killed.

Kakashi did a few hand signs, within seconds a wall came up between Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke yelled and punched it. Itachi had disappeared.

Sasuke: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Kakashi: Your not strong enough to take him on by yourself. Don't be foolish.

Sasuke then looked over at Rukia still sitting on the ground covered in blood. He slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He put out a hand she took it and he helped her up. He then pulled her into a hug. Rukia could tell Sakura was mad but she didn't care. Kakashi came over to Rukia and took off his back pack. He then took out bandages and such. He started to clean her up.

After Rukia was good to go, he helped her up and they all set out back to Konoha. Rukia was walking with Shika just talking about randomness. He was being lazy though as usual. It had been an hour into walking and rukia were becoming weak from walking. Rukia placed your hand on her forehead. She was getting a head ach. Sasuke was walking next to her now. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he grabbed her arm and then next thing you know she fall to the ground. He called her name. Everything was becoming blurry and muffled. She could barely hear the others asking her questions. Rukia then blacked out.

(Sasuke's POV)

Rukia had blacked out. Sasuke decided he just carry her, there was a few more hours to go before he reached home. Another hour had gone by and Rukia started to wake up.

Rukia: mmm. What happened?

Sasuke: You blacked out. Are you ok to walk now.

Rukia: Yea i think so.

Sasuke placed her down and she began to walk then she almost fell. she rushed to her side and helped her stand. He looked over to the others Sakura looked pissed. Sasuke asked Naruto to help him.

(Rukia POV)

Naruto came over to Rukia's other side and placed her arm around his shoulder. Sakura was giving me a death glare but I didn't care. We then setting off back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rukia had been walking for quite a while. Kiba and Akamaru stop dead in the tracks and began to sniff the air. Akamaru began to growl.

Rukia: Kiba what is it?

Kiba Someone's following us.

Naruto: Who is it?

Yuki:*puts ear to ground* they are close? I cant sense what level they are at.

Shika: We should hide and see if they come out.

Sasuke: Maybe we should stay and fight.

Rukia: I think we should take cover and wait for them to come to they are a threat we will fight. Right Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: We'll you and Shikamaru are chuunin. So i agree with you.

They all hid and waited. They waited for 10 mins and we're about to give up when you heard something in the trees above you. Rukia looked at Kakashi and he nodded for her to go ahead and take a look. She jumped into the tree and saw none.

Rukia:*yells to kakashi* I'm going on ahead in the trees to see if i can spot anyone.

Kakashi: Hai.

Rukia jumped off ahead to see if she could find anyone. She was about a good couple feet away from everyone when she decided to give up and go back. All of a sudden she was grabbed by someone. They covered your mouth as she was about to scream. They had such a tight grip on her, Rukia couldn't break free. She was scared for her life, she just closed her eyes tight.

Rukia: 'OH GREAT! What if it's another Akatsuki member? What if they want to take me back? I don't wanna go back, not yet.'

Rukia felt them slowly turn her around, still holding their hand over your mouth.

""- you can open your eyes Rukia, I'm not going to hurt you.

Rukia: 'I know that voice' K-k-kaien?

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and there he stood. It WAS Kaien.

Rukia: *screams of happiness* AAAAAHHHHH! KAIEN! OH MY GOD ITS YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!

Kaien:*smiles and scratches back of head* hehe...Yea its me.

(Sasuke's POV)

" "- AAAAAHHHHH!

Sasuke:*looks where it came from* That's Rukia's scream! Whoever it was they must have found her.

'Sasuke took off in the direction Rukia had gone. I hope shes ok and not hurt.'

Kakashi: SASUKE WAIT!

But it was too late he had already taken off. The other followed.

Sasuke jumped into the trees thinking she could be up there still. He stoped and stayed quiet when he saw her standing there hugging some guy. She was also crying

Sasuke was still a few feet away from her. He saw the others down below and told them to stay put. He hid himself and watched.

'What is she doing and who it that guy hugging here! Wow am I...jealous?'

Rukia:*sniffle* Oh my god, i can't believe it's you. *sniffle* I've missed you so much. I thought i would never see you again. *starts to cry more*

I-I thought you had...

""- Died?

Rukia: *crying* yes *sniffle* i thought you had died.

""- No, I didn't die, I...just went away for a while to become stronger, but when I came back to the mist village you and Yuki were gone. Your parents told me you ran away, and that I could probably find you in the leaf village. And well here you are.

Rukia:*crying* Oh Kaien I missed you!

Rukia threw her arms around him and he embraced her. Sasuke became red with rage, He wanted to kill this guy for touching her.

This. Kaien, who is he to her, I must know.

(Rukia's POV)

Rukia was so happy Kaien wasn't dead, she was so happy to be in his arms and to see him. Until she sensed something. Rukia tensed up as you felt someone watching the two of them. She quickly turned in the direction of the person and saw them hide.

Rukia: Sasuke come out!

Sasuke: H-how did you know i was there.

Rukia: I'm very good at sensing things. Remember that.

Kaien: So..who's this Rukia? You're bo...

Rukia: He's one of my team mates.

Kaien: So he's not your boyfriend.

Rukia: NOOO!

Kaien: OK, good.

Sasuke: 'Good! Why good, what is that supposed to mean!'

Rukia: Sasuke, this is Kaien.

Sasuke: Hmmm

Rukia: Oh, everyone else must be worried! Come on Kaien!

Rukia grabbed Kain's hand and jumped outta the tree. Sasuke slowly followed behind. He looked pissed but Rukia didn't know why.

Rukia: AAAHH!

Everyone: Hi.

Rukai: oh god, don't do that!

Naruto: Hey is this who was following us!

rukia: haha, everyone this is...

Yuki: KAI!

Rukia: Yup this is Kai. Kai this is everyone. *Points and says name* Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

Kai: Hello everyone.

(FF close to Konoha)

Naruto: uuuuuuhhhggghh! are we there yet.

Sakura: Shut up naruto!

Yuki: HEY I CAN SEE THE VILLAGE GATES!

Rukia: YES! Come on Kai!

Rukia ran to the gates of Konoha with everyone close behind her. When she got the she was welcomed by all her friends, the sensei's and even Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Ah, welcome back Rukia, Glad to see you're alright, and who might this be? * looks at Kai*

Rukia: Oh this is my friend Kai. He came to Konoha to look for me and Yuki. *looks at Kai* Kai how long are you staying here for?

Kai: I was planning on living here. With you!

Rukia: *big smile* REALLY! Holy crap that would be great!

Rukia jumped in his arms and kissed him. (Not a make out kiss just a quick kiss on the cheek)

Rukia: YAY! im so happy!

Rukia got down from Kai's arms and looked over to Yuki how happened to be smiling with joy. Sasuke was standing next to her along with the other. They were all talking amongst themselves but Sasuke was just staring at Rukia and Kai, he looked pissed but Rukia had no idea why. She walked over to him.

Rukia: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hmmm?

Rukia: Are you mad or something? you look angry.

Sasuke: N-no I'm not mad. I'm fine.

Rukia: Are you sure?

Sasuke: No, I'm not...I'm not ok, can we go somewhere and talk?

Rukia: Uh, sure.

He grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her away. Rukia looked back at Kai, with an "I'm sorry face". He looked at her and looked like he was getting mad. Sasuke dragged her off to the training grounds and sat her down on a log, he sat next to her.

Rukia: so what is it?

Sasuke: What is Kai to you?

Rukia: huh? why did you ask?

Sasuke: Just answer me!

Ruki: H-he's just a...friend.

Sasuke: That doesn't sound like a reassuring(SP) answer.

Rukia: Sasuke? why are you getting mad about it? You're not...jealous are you.

Sasuke just looked at Rukia.

Rukia: well? are you?

Sasuke: n-n-n-n-n-no!

Rukia: HAH! i think you are! Awe that's so cute. Just remember that Mr. Uchiha!

Sasuke: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Rukia: oh nothing.

Rukia walked away back to town and found Yuki and Kai sitting on a bench near the park, when Kai saw her he immediately(SP) got up and walked over to her, leaving Yuki to talk to no one.

Kai: rukia, where the hell were you?

Rukia: Kai i'm fine i was just talk...

Kai: Talking to that Sasuke boy right?

Rukia: Yes, does it matter?

Kai: Yes, it does. i don't trust him, there's something about him i don't like.

Rukia: Well i don't care he's my friend! Just like you!

With that she walked back home, well to Sasuke's house.

Rukia: 'GOD I HATE MEN RIGHT NOW!'

Yuki: RUKIA WAIT UP!

Kai: YEA COME ON! IM SORRY!

Rukia: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Rukia did some hand signs and disappeared. Leaving them in the dust. She wanted to be alone and think for a while. Rukia was sitting on the top of the Hokage Mountain looking over the village. Rukia started to cry from being so confused.

""- Why are you crying?

Rukia jumped up and turned around. To see...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why are you crying?"

Rukia jumped up and turn around to see Sasori standing there.

She got into fight stance and readied herself for a fight. Rukia wouldn't go back that easy.

Rukia: I won't go down without a fight this time!

Sasori: I haven't come here to fight you.

Rukia: You're here to take me away again aren't you?!

Sasori: No I just came here to deliver a message from Itachi.

Rukia: I don't want to hear anything he has to say.

Sasori: Just listen to me.

Rukia: FINE!

Sasori: Itachi say's to practice hard for when you meet again he wants you to be ready. He wants you to think about joining us and if you ever think about it, go to the heaven and earth bridge (I think that's what it is) and you will get a sign on what to do next.

Rukia: I don't understand that.

Sasori: you will when the time comes.

Rukia: alright

Sasori: So why were you crying anyway?

Rukia: Why do you care?

Sasori: Cuz I do.

Rukia: Yeah, whatever.

Rukia did some hand signs but before she could finish Sasori grabbed you wrist.

Sasori: whether or not you think so, I do care.

With that he disappeared. Without another word said. Rukia looked around and saw no one. She sat back down and began to think once more. She thought she could hear her name being said in the distance.

""- *faintly* RUKIA!

""- *faintly* RUKIA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Rukia knew those voices, it was Yuki and Kai. They were looking for her. Probably worried or something. Rukia did your hand signs and disappeared, reappearing on the ground by them.

Rukia: I'm right here.

Yuki: AAAAHHH!

Kai: Holy shit doesn't scare us like that!

Rukia: Sorry.

Yuki: where were you we were looking for you for the past 30 mins?

Rukia: 'had it really been that long? I didn't even notice' sorry, I was just in my thinking place.

Kai: What were you thinking about?

Rukia: Don't worry about it. I'm going home now. By the way Kai, where are you staying?

Kai: With Kakashi.

Rukia: alright. See you guys later.

With that rukia vanished and went back at Sasuke's house.

Rukia: Sasuke! Are you home?

Sasuke: I'M IN MY ROOM!

Rukia walked up the stairs and towards Sasuke's room, when she walked in he wasn't in there but the bathroom door was open a bit. Rukia walked in and to your surprise he was sitting in the bath tub.

Rukia: *covering your eyes* OH GOD! I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Sasuke: Rukia, you don't have to be shy.

Rukia: *turned around* Well your naked! Of course I'm going to be.

Sasuke: HAH! Rukia I have swim shorts on. Come here.

Rukia slowly walked over to him. She stood at the side of the tub. And slowly looked down. The next thing she knows, she's in the water.

Rukia: SASUKE!

Sasuke: what I thought you would wanna join me.

Rukia: But I'm still in all my clothes!

Sasuke: So, take them off.

Rukia blushed when he said this.

Rukia: I-I-I...uh...

Sasuke: Oh come on. I've seen you in your underwear before.

Rukia remembers the night you slept with him.

Rukia: Fine, but don't peak!

Rukia took her wet clothes off as fast as she could, she knew Sasuke was staring at her, Rukia could feel it. You sunk into the water so your head was sticking out. You felt so awkward.

Rukia: I think I'm gunna go to bed.

Sasuke: Yeah, me too.

Rukia: Ok, good night.

Sasuke got up before Rukia. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

Rukia: W-w-what are you doing.

Sasuke: You said you were going to bed right?

Rukia: Yeah...

Sasuke: Well come on, I'm going to bed too.

Sasuke pulled rukia into his room and shut the door; he laid down and pulled her down next to him. He pulled rukia close to him but she didn't fight. Rukia wrapped herself in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

(FF to a week later)

Rukia had been getting along great with Sasuke; Rukia has also been sleeping in the same bed a lot to. Rukia and Kai are hanging out a lot too, and Yuki and Kiba seem to be getting closer.

Kai: Come on Rukia; let's go to the training grounds.

Rukia: Alright

Kai took her hand and led her to the training grounds; he took her through the woods though.

Rukia: Kai this isn't the way to the training grounds.

Kai: It's a different one. No one is ever really around.

Rukia finally arrived at the training ground he was telling her about. It was big, and there were also flowers around.

Rukia: Wow it's beautiful!

Kai: Not as beautiful as you.

Rukia: Oh Kai you're too...

But before she could finish he pulled you into a kiss.

Rukia was so shocked. He finally broke away from the kiss but rukia just stood there.

Rukia: Kai. Why did you do that?

Kai: I've wanted to do that for a long time.

Rukia: Oh, ok.

Kai: Oh and this.

He flicked her nose.

Rukia knew why he did that, but why he did that you didn't know.

You: KAI! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU...

You: AAAAACCCHHUUU!

*pop, pop, POP*

Rukia: Kai what the hell! Why did you do that, you know that I hate being like this!

Kai: I know but you just look so damn cute!

(If you don't know what going on you will soon?)

Tears formed in her eyes and she dropped to the ground and began to cry.

Kai: Awe, come on Rukia it's not that bad.

Rukia: But Kai, now everyone will stare at me and laugh and everyone will know my secret!

Kai: I'm sorry I had to. Rukia you can't hide it forever. Now come on were going back to town, all the teams are meeting.

(Kai was now a Jounin by the way)

Rukia: NO! I'm not going! Tell them I got sick of something!

Kai: COME ON RUKIA! You have to face them some day! You can't hide for a month, nor can you hide from Sasuke. I mean you do live with the kid!

Rukia: Yes I can watch me!

Rukia was about to disappear when Kai grabbed her and threw er over his shoulder.

Rukia: KAI PUT ME DOWN I CANT GO!

But he didn't listen he just kept walking.

(FF to arriving back at town)

Rukia was trying her best to hide her ears and tail, but was only failing. Kai dropped her on the ground and Rukia just sat the blushing and wanting to cry.

Everyone turned around and Rukia wished they didn't the looks on their faces made you cry more. Kai bent down next to you.

Kai:*whispers* you can't run now.

Rukia: *whispers back* I hate you!

Naruto: Rukia? Is that you?

Rukia: yes naruto it is

Sakura: Why do you have cat ears...and a tail?

Rukia looked over to them and saw Sasuke. She could tell what the look on his face was trying to tell you.

Rukia: 'great they all think I'm a freak! Even Sasuke.'

Ino: HOLY CRAP! Are they real!

Kiba: You're a neko girl?

Shikamaru: can I touch them.

Rukia: 'Even lazy Shika has something to say. Oh Sasuke what are you thinking'

Chouji: *munch* I'm allergic to cats *munch*

Hinata: w-wow

Kakashi: Ok everyone it's rude to stare and I think...

Naruto: WOW THOSE THINGS ARE COOOOOL! Can I touch them Rukia!?

Rukia: S-s-sure.

Naruto walked over to her and bent down. He slowly moved his hand towards her left ear. As it wiggled his head moved back. Then he grabbed it.

Rukia: OW!

Naruto: WOW THEY ARE REAL!

Sakura: NARUTO!

Rukia only giggled. She took her attention back to Sasuke. He was still looking at her with the same look. After a few minutes everyone started to talk to each other again as if they hadn't seen anything. Sasuke slowly walked over to her and bent down. It scared Rukia a bit so she started to back up. Like a frightened kitten.

Sasuke:*puts hand out* come on, I think we need to talk.

Rukia: ok

Rukia took Sasuke's hand and he helped her up. Rukia and Sasuke walked away from everyone. Rukia knew he was going to ask her about the whole cat ears and tail thing.

Rukia: 'well I might as well tell him now and get it over with'

Sasuke took Rukia to the park. She sat on the swings and Sasuke pushed

Sasuke: So talk...

Rukia: Alright, where do you want me to start?

Sasuke: From the beginning...

**i will be going on a short holiday so i am very sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry i took so long its just that i had exams and i had forgotten my password.**

Chapter 11

Recap: we left off when Rukia was in the park with Sasuke and he wanted rukia to tell him everything.

(Story starts)

It was pretty late; Rukia and Sasuke were still at the park. She told him everything from her past, how she were kidnapped, how she found out that she had a demon inside her, and how she found out your real parents were of the Uchiha clan. Rukia spilled her heart out to him, by now rukia was on the ground as Sasuke held her, she cried into his shoulder.

Sasuke: Shh...Rukia, it's ok. You have people that care about you now.

Rukia: But they probably all think I'm a freak, cuz I have a demon inside me!

Sasuke: No, that's not true, Naruto has a demon inside him as well and we don't treat him any different. Well...

Rukia: You guys are mean to him sometimes.

Sasuke: yea I know, but...it's been like that for a long time.

Rukia: Sasuke, why do you care about me so much?

Sasuke: Because I really like you, alto.

Rukia didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe he really liked her. She's had plenty of guys that liked her but they all tried too hard, and then when they found out she had a demon, they didn't like her that much anymore.

Sasuke: Come on *holds out hand* it's getting late, we should go home.

Rukia:*Looks at hand* *takes it* Ok! Let's go home.

Rukia and Sasuke walked hand in hand down the roads on Konoha all the way to his house.

(FF a year, I know long skip)

Rukia had become a bit older too. She was now 14.

It had been a year since rukia and Sasuke had their talk in the park. The two of you had become very close. Rukia also become close friends with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shika, and of course she's still best friends with Yuki. She had also gotten a few visits from Sasori as well. Not to make her go back with him to the Akatsuki, but just to talk to her and see how things were and to have a little one on one to see if she were becoming stronger, which she was. You become close friends with him. Even thought he was a bad guy.

Rukia: Come on Sasori! Show me your best moves!

Sasori: Alright then Rukia, GET READY!

He did some hand signs and a bunch of puppets appeared. Rukia was amazed. He never showed her this move before, but she figured the reason he was training her harder was because she was getting stronger.

Rukia and Sasori were training for quite a while. Rukia stop suddenly and listened, she heard something. She could sense someone watching her.

(Sasuke's POV)

I watched in amazement from the bushes as I watched Rukia fighting some guy with red hair. Rukia suddenly stopped.

Red head: What is it Rukia?

Rukia: Someone is watching us. Better end training for today.

Red head: Hai. I'll see you in a few weeks. Keep up the training. *kisses rukia on forehead*

Rukia: 'He kissed her head...who the hell is he!?'

The guy with the red hair put on a black cloak with red and white clouds. It looked so familiar, but I could but my finger on it. He suddenly vanished.

Rukia: Come out or I'll force you out.

I said nothing; I didn't want her to know I was watching her the whole time.

Rukia: Alright, so be it.

She threw a kunai my way.

I jumped out of the way as she came flying through the bushes. I managed to protect myself with a kunai as well. She stopped pushing back when she noticed it was me.

Rukia: SASUKE!?

Sasuke: *rubs back of head* hi?

Rukia: What were you doing spying on me!?

Sasuke: I-I-I wasn't doing that.

Rukia: THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING!

Sasuke: I was...uh...I...um...OK I WAS SPYING ON YOU!

Rukia: Why would you do that? I can't...trust you.

She took off running, GREAT! I messed up.

Sasuke: RUKIA WAIT!

But she didn't listen, she just kept running.

(Rukia POV)

Rukia was running back to town, with tears in her eyes and not really paying any attention to where she was going. She ran into someone and fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw Naruto.

Naruto: HEY WATCH WHERE...oh Rukia! Hey! What's...hey why are you crying? *hold out hand*

Rukia: Oh, it's nothings. *takes hand*

He helped her up and just kept looking at her.

Rukia: *brushes self-off* what?

Naruto: You still haven't answered me. Why are you crying?

Rukia: It's Sasuke. I was train...I was training, and I found him spying on me. And then I asked him about it and he lied to me. I guess it just upset me. I'm Ok now.

Naruto: That's all! Well come on lets go hang out for a bit. Hey you know the Sakura festival is coming soon.

Rukia: Yeah I do. Who you going to ask?

Naruto: I think I may ask Hinata.

Rukia: Oh I think she would like that very much!

Naruto: Yea! What about you, do you think anyone is going to ask you?

Rukia: eh, I don't know, I may just stay in.

Naruto: OH COMES ON! YOU HAVE TO GO EVERYONE WILL!)

Rukia: I guess it all depends on who asks me.

Rukia and Naruto kept walking until she reached a lake. She sat down on a branch that was over the water's edge and stare into the water, naruto sat beside her.

The two of them just sat there and talked until it got late. Rukia decided she should head back to Sasuke's, he was probably worried. But before rukia said anything Naruto said something first.

Naruto: *getting up* Well it's getting late. I think ik gunna head home. I'll cya at training tomorrow Rukia.

Rukia: *getting up as well* Yea, same here. *hugs naruto* *kisses his check* Good night Naruto.

Naruto: Uh, uh, uh, night.

Rukia started to walk away but turned around to see a blushing Naruto and to say one last thing.

Rukia: And naruto...

Naruto: huh? Yeah?

Rukia: Thanks for cheering me up.

Rukia walked off smiling and waving good bye to Naruto.

(FF to Sasuke's House)

Rukia arrived at Sasuke's and noticed the front door was open a bit. Slowly pushing the door open she couldn't believe her eyes, there laying on the floor was...

**i might not be updating for a while not too sure though**

**and cuz see i updated now keep reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

By the way there were a few things I forgot to mention in the last story.

Rukia and Kai are becoming really close and Sasuke is getting jealous, but she has no idea cuz he keeps it to himself. He has his own place in Konoha and Rukia and Yuki stay there some times.

Another thing, the chuunin exams already happened, I think I mentioned Shika was a chuunin so that would make sense. ANYWAY! You've had a bunch of missions in the year that we skipped, nothing exciting, just simple ones. OK I think that's all.

Ok we left off where you came home to the door being open and you walked in and saw something.

(Story starts)

There sitting in the middle of the floor was the cutest but strangest cat you had even seen.

The living room was a mess, but to be honest, Rukia really didn't care. She was too fixated on the cute cat.

Rukia: Oh hello kitty, aren't you so cute.

Cat: *little voice* Why thank you, you aint so bad yourself.

Rukia stumbled back onto her butt. She was so shocked. A talking cat!

Rukia: Y-y-y-you...

Cat: Talk?

Rukia: HOLY CRAP! I must be dreaming!

Cat: No you're not. I'm a talking cat. I'm as real as you are.

Rukia: W-w-wow!

Cat: My name is Makoto by the way.

(P.s. Makoto is a boy cat)

Rukia: My name is Rukia, What are you doing here anyway.

Makoto: Well I was just wondering around when my nose pick up a very strong sent of chakra, and well it led me here, and now I know where it came from.

Rukia: Me?

Makoto: Yup.

Rukia picked herself off the floor and Makoto as well; she sat on the couch and talked for quite a while. She stopped when she heard the front door open and in walk Sasuke.

Sasuke: Uh? Rukia...where did that cat come from?

Rukia: Oh this is Makoto, he found me, and I'm gunna keep him! Aint he cute!?

Sasuke: *coldly* I guess...

Makoto: Gee mister attitude doesn't seem too happy.

Sasuke: I-it t-t-t-TALKED!

Rukia: What you've never seen a talking cat before?

Sasuke: N-n-no.

Rukia decided to take a shower while Sasuke and Makoto talked. When she finished she made dinner and watched a movie.

(FF to later that night)

Rukia: *YAWNS*

Sasuke: Tired?

Rukia: Yea.

Makoto: Maybe you should go to bed.

Rukia: *Yawns*

Makoto: *Yawns* Great now I'm doing it.

Sasuke: Maybe we should all go to bed.

Rukia head up stairs and make a nice comfy bed on the floor for Makoto. Then she and Sasuke climbed in bed and cuddled. Rukia soon feel into sleep land.

The next morning Rukia woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining, she rolled over but no Sasuke. She wondered where he could be maybe downstairs. She rolled back over and saw Makoto wasn't there either. Rukia sat up and stretched.

Rukia: AH! Today seems to be a nice day. I wonder if Sasuke and Makoto are down stairs.

Rukia walked down the stairs and smelled breakfast. It smelt wonderful. She heard people talking but thought nothing of it. She got to the bottom step and saw Kakashi. He smiled at her.

Kakashi: Good morning Rukia, I see we're still in our nightgown.

Rukia looked down forgetting what she was wearing. She screamed and ran upstairs to change. She came back downstairs after getting ready.

Sasuke: *hands you plate* eat.

Rukia: Demanding aren't we?

Kakashi: Rukia, I already told Sasuke now I need to tell you.

Rukia: Tell me what?

Kakashi: We have a mission.

Rukia: REALLY!? What kind?

Sasuke: We have to escort a Princess back home to the waterfall country.

Rukia: Oh joy fun.

(Sarcasm)

Kakashi: It will take 3 or 4 days, depending on if we encounter ninja on the way. So pack what you will need and meet at the main gates in 20 mins.

Rukia: Alright. Hey can Makoto come.

Kakashi: Yes.

(By the way he already knows Makoto can talk. Sasuke told him)

Rukia: YAY!

Kakashi: See you three soon.

(FF to leaving)

Sasuke: COME ON RUKIA! RUN FAST! WE'RE LATE!

Rukia: I'M SORRY! I COULDNT FIND MY KATANA AND I NEEDED IT!

Sasuke: WELL WE WILL HAVE TO GET YOU A NEW ONE!

Rukia, Sasuke, and Makoto were running as fast as they could to the gate. They were already 5 mins late.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto: OH MAN! It is already bad enough Kakashi sensei is late, but now Rukia and Sasuke!

Sakura: Calm down Naruto, they should be here soon.

Kai: Yeah, chill out.

Shika: What a drag.

Naruto heard yelling coming down the road and it sounded like Rukia.

Rukia: OH SHUT UP WOULD YA!

Naruto: I think I hear them.

Naruto looked and sure enough there was Rukia, Sasuke, and some cat sitting on Rukia's head.

Rukia: *pants* sorry we're late.

Sasuke: Yeah, *pants* Rukia, was looking for something.

Sakura: Well it's alright, Kakashi sensei is late anyway.

Rukia: Hey what are you guys doing here? *looks at Kai, Shika, Kiba, Akamaru, and Yuki.

Yuki: Didn't Kakashi tell you, were coming along.

Rukia: Awesome.

Naruto: Hey Rukia, what's that? * points to cat*

Rukia: Oh, this is Makoto.

She picked Makoto off the top of her head and showed us.

Naruto: Awe so cute?

Makoto: You aint to bad looking yourself kid.

Naruto: WAAAHHHHH! It talks!

Sakura: Wow that's so cool.

Rukia talked to everyone for a while as she waited, She told them about Makoto and they thought he was so cool, and cute.

Rukia: GAH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHERE IS THAT MAN!?

Kakashi: Right here?

Rukia looked over to see Kakashi walking with some girl with blue hair; she looked a little younger than her.

Rukia: 'must be the princess, she's probably a brat though.'

Kakashi: Everyone, This is Natsuki.

Everyone: Hi.

Natsuki: HELLO!

Rukia: *whispers to self-* great this is going to be a long trip.

Sasuke: You say something.

Rukia: Huh? Oh, no.

They all headed out on their mission.

(FF)

They all had been walking for quite some time, the princess was annoying Rukia very much, all of a sudden she came over to her and started to talk. Rukia tried her best to ignore her until she said something that got her attention.

Natsuki: So who's that boy over there? *points to Sasuke*

Rukia: My team mate, why?

Natsuki: He's really cute, do you think you can get him to go out with me.

Rukia: HAH! He would never go out with you.

Natsuki: And why not?

Rukia: Cuz you're not his type, plus you're a brat.

Natsuki: *stops* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME SUCH THINGS! I GET WHATEVER I WANT! NOW I ORDER YOU TO DO SO!

Everyone had already stopped to see what was going on.

Naruto: UH OH!

Sasuke: Hah. That girls in for it.

Kakashi: Great. *shakes head*

Rukia: *Grabs Natsuki by collar of shirt* LISTEN YOU LITTLE TWERP! I DONT DO WHAT ANYONE TELLS ME UNLESS IT'S THE HOKAGE AND IT'S FOR A MISSION! NOW SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!

Natsuki: you wouldn't dare hit a princess.

Rukia: Wanna bet.

Kakashi: Alright you two knock it off, let's go it's getting late and we need to set up camp.

Rukia walked off ahead of everyone. Until she found a spot for camp. Everyone soon came and started to set up. The princess sat on a log and watched as the some set up tents and some set up fire as Kakashi prepared food. Every once in a while the princess would look at Rukia and she would give her a nasty look. Rukia soon got annoyed and got up.

Rukia: Kakashi I'm going to find a river.

Kakashi: Alright, just don't stray too far.

Rukia: Yup.

Rukia walked off and headed deeper into the woods, she didn't care where she was going right now, she just needed some alone time. Rukia stopped when she was pretty far away. She heard something in the woods, but thought it was an animal or something, that's when something came outta the woods at her...


	13. Chapter 13

" "- hello my pet. Something came out of the woods at her. Rukia didn't have time to react and she was pinned to a tree. Her eyes were closed once that someone had grabbed her. They were too fast. The person held her a little higher off the ground and she coughed up blood. But once they whispered in her ear Rukia knew who it was.

It was Itachi. Her eyes shot open and she stared into his Sharingan filled eyes. They didn't any effect on her like they should have. Rukia trained herself against Sasuke's, and it had paid off.

Itachi: Not effective. I see.

Rukia: What do you want!?

He punched her in the stomach and let her slid down the tree. Rukia felt crimson liquid rise in her throat, as she coughed up more blood. She sat on the ground just staring at it. Itachi took this chance to inflict more pain on her. He kicked her hard sending you flying into a tree. She tried to regain the strength to stand but it was no use. He came at her once more and stabbed his katana straight threw her. Screaming in pain she fell to her knees. He pulled it out and she screamed once more. Rukia held her tears in the best she could.

Rukia: 'is this the end? Is it going to end here? Just like this? NO! It can't! I won't...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi driving the katana threw her again. She let out a very loud scream that could be heard from miles. She wanted badly to get up and fight back.

Itachi: You're as weak as my brother! I thought I would have gotten a fight but I guess not. * brings katana back*

In that moment he brought the katana back to strike at her again, it seemed as if time froze. She sat there waiting for the blow as you thought to yourself.

Rukia: 'This shouldn't be happening. Of all the times my demon decides not to help me now. I should be healing so fast. I should be kicking his ass. But I'm not...nothing is happening...nothing.'

With that last thought the cold blade of the katana met your flesh again. Rukia let out her final painful scream as she fell to the floor, the last thing she heard was Itachi telling her to become stronger and that he would be waiting. Soon after he vanished Rukia thought she heard you name being called, but she was slowly blacking out. Unable to respond to the voices calling for her.

" "- *faintly* RUKIA! WHERE ARE YOU!

" "- SASUKE! SHES OVER THERE!

Sasuke: OMG! RUKIA!

Rukia was out cold.

(Sasuke's POV)

We had been running through the woods trying to find Rukia, she had been gone for quite some time, but when we heard her scream we knew something was wrong. Sasuke heard the screams become louder, and he knew he was close. He called out for her.

Sasuke: RUKIA! WHERE ARE YOU!'

Sakura: SASUKE! SHES OVER THERE!

Sakura pointed to a bloody body lying lifeless on the ground.

Sasuke: OMG! RUKIA!

Sasuke ran to her body and dropped to his knees next to her. Was she dead? He couldn't tell and he was too afraid to find out.

Sasuke picked her up in my arms and she left out a painful scream. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me.

Rukia: Sas...uke.

As she had opened her eyes, she had closed them once again. Her body fell lifeless against me, but he knew she was still alive he could see she was breathing. What had happened to her and who did this?

Rukia had just woken up. She sat up slowly and noticed she was in a real bed. They last thing she remembers seeing was eyes, onyx eyes, and being in the woods. Rukia slung her legs off the side of the bed and step onto the floor. She walked over to the door and put her ear to the door. She could faintly hear people talking. Once she heard one say they were going to check on her, she quickly ran back to the bed and hoped back in covering yourself and shutting her eyes.

" "- I think shes still asleep Mr. Hatake.

Once she heard the woman say kakashis last name, she pretend to stir in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and decided to put on an act.

Rukia: AAAAAHHHH! WHERE AM I!

" "- you're at the castle miss, please calm down.

Rukia: WHO ARE YOU!? WHATS GOING ONE!?

" "-I'm Miata (mee-a-ta), one of the castle maids and..

Rukia: I'M SO CONFUSED I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON I DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING!

Kakashi burst through the door.

Rukia: AAAAHHH! A MAN! WHO ARE YOU!?

Kakashi: Rukia? Are you alright what are going on? Why did you scream!?

The others had heard her scream and now they were standing by the door. Rukia wanted to go on with her plan but you thought it would be really mean. She looked at Makoto and he was confused.

Rukia: 'hmmm, it's fun to mess with people.'

Rukia: *sweetly* w-whose Rukia?

Kakashi: That's you...don't you know that?

Rukia: Well if I did, I wouldn't be asking, now would I silly? *giggles*

She was putting on the "SWEET and INOCCENT ACT". She stared over at Sasuke and the others.

Rukia: And who may you be?

Sasuke: We're...your friends.

Naruto: Yea, come on Rukia, you gotta remember.

Rukia: Well I'm sorry, I wish I could. Hmm...Wait you said I'm at the castle...am I a princess?

Miata: No miss, I'm sorry you are not.

Rukia: Well poo, then why am I here.

Kiba: *whispers to Yuki* she sure is acting like a princess.

Yuki hit Kiba right over the head. I tried not to laugh.

Miata: well, Miss Rukia, here are some clothes get dress and come out in the hall. Someone will be waiting for you.

Rukia: Alright.

She handed her some nice clothes and once she left the room she got dressed. You were wearing this.

Rukia figured she would keep this plan going till tomorrow.

She was wearing a white kimono with a white dragon circling it as if protecting it from something but Rukia is love d it was very comfortable and very pretty.

Rukia walked out of her room and there stood Sasuke, he was wearing nice clothes as well. He looked decent for once.

He was wearing the traditional Japanese men's clothing.(sorry don't know what it is called)

Rukia smiled to herself and then he spoke.

Sasuke: What?

Rukia: oh nothing. So what is your name boy?

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.

Rukia: ah, well Sasuke, nice to meet you.

Sasuke: Yea.

Rukia could tell this was depressing Sasuke. But she was evil at times. Rukia and Sasuke walked to a large room downstairs. Rukia assumed it was the dining room. There she saw all her friends, who were also dressed nice. Then she saw the Brat princess. She walked over to her, and looked at her in the eyes, then she hit you hard over the head. Rukia grabbed her shirt.

Rukia: WHADYA DO THAT YOU YA LITTLE TWERP!?

Natsuki: Yup she back.

Rukia: 'ah shit! Guess I can't play no more.' what does she mean back, wasn't I here the whole time?

Kakashi: You kinda lost your memory, but I guess a blow to the head brought you back.

Rukia: *rubs head* Yea guess so.

Rukia sat down with everyone and asked her what had happened, she said she was attached by someone, but she didn't know who they were. She lied, she knew it was Itachi and so did Kakashi, but she couldn't tell that to Sasuke, he would only want to find him and kill him.

(FF to later the night)

Rukia and Sasuke were outside in the garden talking, laughing and having a good time. Kai came up to her and said he needed to talk to her, you agreed and he took her deeper into the garden. Little did you know Sasuke followed but stayed hidden.

Kai: Rukia? I need to ask you something.

Rukia: Sure, go ahead.

Kai: Well...um...I...

He didn't finish, instead he kissed her, but she pulled away.

Rukia: Kai, knock it off.

He pinned her against a tree and forced a kiss on her lips once more. She couldn't fight, back he was way to strong, when he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, and she managed to get a hand free. Rukia slapped him clear across the face and kneed him where the sun don't shine (if you know what I mean). She took off running through the woods. Rukia found a river and laid on the ground near it. It started to snow.

She played with the water, when suddenly she heard something. She turned around to only have a kunai slid across the side of her face. Once it hit the tree she raised her hand to her face and felt the blood on her new fresh cut. She saw the blood drip onto her dress and once she touched her cut again it was gone. You looked around but saw no one.

Rukia: where did that come from? Or was it just an illusion?

Rukia walked back to the castle, but bumped into someone on the way.

Rukia: Hey watch where your...*looks up*, oh sorry.

Rukia: 'oh wow, he's good looking.'

" "- it's alright, you must be one of the Shinobi that escorted my sister home.

Rukia: Why yes I am, and you are?

" "- My name is Kenta, and your name?

Rukia: I'm Rukia, It's nice to meet you Kenta. *bows*

Kenta: Likewise *takes hand* *kisses it*

Rukia blushed slightly and then were startled once she heard someone yell her name.

Sasuke: RUKIA!

Rukia: oh, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Let's go Kakashi wants to have a meeting!

Rukia: Alright, Good bye Kenta, I'm sure I'll see you later.

Kenta: I'm sure you will Miss Rukia.

He kissed her hand once more and for some reason she could sense a jealous rage from Sasuke.

Rukia walked over to Sasuke and he grabbed her wrist. He had such a tight grip on it that he was starting to hurt her. Rukia stoped and tried to pull her wrist from his grasp.

Rukia: Sasuke, let GO! *tries to pull away* Your hurting me.

Sasuke: No this would be hurting you.

He started to bend her wrist. Rukia had no idea what was wrong with him, why he was doing this but he was. Maybe he saw Kai kiss her, but not the rest. Rukia knew Sasuke liked her a lot but why would he want to hurt you.

Rukia: *cry's* Sasuke! Stop Please!

At that moment, Kakashi and your other team mates came out to see what was going on.

Rukia: STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! OW!

Sasuke: JUST SHUT UP! OR I'LL REALLY HURT YOU!

She could see the anger and pain in his eyes. He was mad.

Rukia looked at him like he was crazy, this wasn't the Sasuke she knew, and he would never say something like that. Not to you at least.

Rukia: SASUKE! PLEASE, UUUGH! STOP! *crying*

Sasuke: THAT'S IT!

He snapped your wrist. He broke it, why? Rukia cried out in pain and feel to the ground holding your wrist. She looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Why did he do that? Did he not love her anymore?

Naruto: RUKIA! SASUKE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG AND YOU GO AND BREAK HER WRIST THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDNT COME OVER THE AND BREAK YOUR WRIST AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!

Rukia could tell Naruto was angry, it showed.

Sasuke didn't answer, he only stared naruto in the eyes.

Naruto: WELL AREN'T YOU GUNNA SAYING ANYTHING!?

Rukia: *quietly* Nar..uto, please just...leave it be.

Naruto: NO WAY, HE CAN'T HURT YOU AND GET AWAY WITH IT!

Naruto went to charge at Sasuke, but Kakashi had stopped him.

Kakashi: Naruto, that's enough, leave him be. Get Rukia and bring her inside.

Naruto: fine! You're gunna pay Sasuke, Just you wait.

Rukia looked at her broken wrist then at Sasuke. He turned around and started to walk away. Was it him in the wood that threw a kunai at her. No it couldn't have been, but then again she was sure. What had gotten him so angry at you? What?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rukia were still sitting on the ground holding her wrist as she watched Sasuke disappear into the darkness.

Naruto: Come on Rukia, let's get you inside and fix that.

He helped her up and guided her inside. Still not taking her eyes from where Sasuke had walked off to. Kakashi sat her at the table. He pulled his headband up revealing his sharingan eye.

Rukia had no idea he had it. She just figured he wore his headband like that for the hell of it. Rukia thought only the Uchiha clan had the sharingan. She would ask him another day.

He took her wrist and examined it. (In my story he can do that with his eye). He told Naruto and Shikamaru to remove things from the table. The others stood there and watched. He told Sakura to go and find two splints and bandages for her wrist.

Kakashi: Now, Rukia, I want you to lie on the table. Naruto, I want you to hold her other arm and upper body down.

Naruto: *smirks* GOT IT!

Kakashi: Shikamaru, hold her left leg down.

Shika: *smirks* yeah, I got it.

Kakashi: And Kiba you hold her right leg down.

Kiba: *smirks* RIGHT!

Rukia: 'oh man, I don't like this one bit.' What are you going to do?

Kakashi: I'm going to break your wrist back in place.

Rukia: WHAT!? ARE YOU NUTS!?

Kakashi: It has to be done.

Rukia: I'd rather have a broken wrist.

Kakashi nodded his head signalling for the boys to hold her down. The next thing she knew is her being held down tight. She couldn't get out of their grasps even if she wanted to. Rukia thrashed around trying to break free, but it was no use, it only made them hold her tighter.

Kakashi: Alright, this is going to hurt, I'm going to count to three. 1...2...

*SNAP!*

He snapped your wrist back in place. Rukia let out a loud scream then bit her lip until she felt blood drip down her chin.

Rukia: AAAAAAHHH! YOU SAID THREE! NOT TWO! YOU SON OF A...

*SNAP!*

Rukia: AAAAHHHH! FUCK!

Kakashi: I never said I was done.

Rukia: OMG! THAT HURT SO BAD!

Sakura: Here Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: Thank you, Sakura.

Kakashi took two splints and put them on each side of her wrist. He wrapped them carefully so he wouldn't hurt her more.

Kakashi: Alright, Shikamaru take Rukia to her room. Kai, Naruto, Kiba, go look for Sasuke, he couldn't have gone far. Sakura, Yuki, Makoto, you stay here with me in case he comes back.

Everyone: HAI!

Everyone did as they were told. Shika helped her up and led her to her room. Once you got there he picked her up and placed her in bed. He sat down next to her. Rukia knew he wanted to talk. He didn't see what happened.

Shika: So, what happened while I was inside? I didn't see. What a drag.

Rukia: I...don't...really know.

Tears formed in her eyes but she held them in.

Shika: You...alright?

Tear started to fall from her eyes, she couldn't hold them back any longer. Rukia threw herself in Shia's arms.

He didn't know what to do at first, but then put his arms around her and held her close. Rukia cried into his chest not caring anymore.

Shika: *strokes hair* Shh...Rukia...It's alright.

Rukia: *crying* Oh Shikamaru! *sniffles*

Shika: 'wow, she hasn't called me that in so long, she must really be upset.' Shhhh...Its ok...Shh.

Rukia: I don't understand what I did wrong! Why did he do this? Why?

Shika: I don't know Rukia, I just don't know, but if he ever hurts you like this again, he'll have to answer to me.

Rukia: *sniffles* thank you Shika.

Rukia sat up and he dried away her tears. Rukia looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back to see he was blushing.

Shika: Gee...um...uh...

Sakura: SHIKAMARU! Come quick, we need your help!

Shika looked at Rukia then back at Sakura. Rukia nodded. The three of them took off down the long hall way.

Shika: So, what's going on?

Sakura: Sasuke, Kai, and Naruto are in a battle! Sasuke won't listen to us.

Shika: So what do you need me for?

Rukia: Shadow Position Jutsu.

Sakura: We figured if you used that, we could talk to him.

Shika: Gotchya.

Rukia: What if you can't reason with him?

Sakura: Then you'll reason with him.

Rukia eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. Shika and Sakura stopped as well.

Shika: *walks up to you* Rukia?

Rukia: *shakes head* NO! I won't talk to him, not now, not after what he did! *looks at wrist*

Shika: Man this is going to be so troublesome.

Sakura: Please Rukia, we need your help as well.

Rukia: FINE!

Rukia saw a flash of light, then a big crash. The three of them took off running once again. Once Rukia got outside she saw everyone. Kakashi was lying on the ground panting. Kiba was knocked out cold. Yuki was next to him. (Shes awake) Kai was tired to a tree with wires. Then she saw Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's back was facing her, looking forward she saw what he was looking at. It was Naruto, he had red chakra forming around him.

Rukia then looked back to Sasuke, he had the weird black marks all over his body.

(By the way you don't know about the curse mark)

Sakura: Oh no! The seal broke! NOT THIS AGAIN! PLEASE NO! Kakashi sensei!?

Kakashi: I know Sakura, but there's nothing we can do this time.

Rukia: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKIN ABOUT!?

Kakashi explained to her quickly what had happened and how Sasuke got this curse mark during the chuunin exams. Rukia couldn't believe none of them had told her about this b4. She looked back over to Sasuke to him holding naruto by the collar of his shirt.

Rukia thought Sasuke was going to finish Naruto off. She was too scared to do anything and she knew no one else could do anything either. Naruto was one of her good friend Rukia didn't want him to die. Rukia fell to the ground shaking, thoughts running through her mind. Shika knelt down beside her. He held her hoping she would stop shaking, but it wasn't helping. That's when she decided to take actions into her own hands. Rukia got up and started to run towards Sasuke, but Shika grabbed her.

Rukia: NO SHIKA! PLEASE LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!

Rukia looked him in the eye, begging for him to let her go. So he did.

Shika: What a drag. Be careful!

Rukia forced a smile and took off toward Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke formed Chidori in his hand and brought it back. Rukia had to hurry.

Rukia: SASUKE! NOOOO!

Rukia got there just in time. Rukia grabbed him from behind and held on tight, not wanting to let go.

Rukia: Sasuke, *sniffle* Please, please stop.

He dropped Naruto. The marks started to go away. She was glad she stopped him. Still holding him tight she heard naruto get up. The red chakra was gone, and Rukia knew he wanted to fight more.

Rukia: Naruto, please no more.

Naruto: Fine. For you I won't kill him.

Rukia: Thank you.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist (your good one) and pulled her in front of him. When rukia looked up at him, with a smile on her face, it slowly faded.

Rukia: Sas...uke? What's wrong with you?

His eye. His left eye was not the same. And some of the marks are still there.

She went to touch his face but he grabbed her hand. He still said nothing.

Rukia: Sasuke, w-w-what happened? Why is your eye like that? SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!

Sasuke: I'm sorry.

With those two words he vanished. Rukia felt her legs become weak and she fell to the ground, but before she hit it, naruto caught her. Rukia started to cry so much. She couldn't help it. Rukia cried so much that day, it didn't bother her anymore. She was crying your eyes out so her vision started to blur, and her breathing became shallow. Rukia heard Naruto saying her name but it was becoming faint. Rukia didn't respond, she blacked out.

**happy graduation Fathi first gift **

**and to reviwers **

**1 review i chapter **

**my moto**

**is that spelled correctly **

**?**


End file.
